


Everything and Nothing

by AceGalaxy



Series: New and Improved [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMF Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceGalaxy/pseuds/AceGalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wakes up in the hospital. He's been asleep for four days, his Dad knows about werewolves now, he and Derek are apparently together again, and the rogue Alpha is no longer a problem. </p><p>What the hell happened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Was There (And So Were You)

**Author's Note:**

> This is un beta'd. All Mistakes are my own. And this chapter is very short. The other will be longer. Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Welcome.
> 
> Author's note: To those of you who've already read to the end, I've changed the first chapter and the chapters after that. There will be a smaller subplot/arch type thing that runs through this.

Stiles opened his eyes to see bright white lights and a tiled ceiling. A Hospital. His head was pounding in his ears and his throat was on fire. He lifted his arm to clutch his throat. His arm was spotted with dark purple bruises that looked like they were just beginning to heal. The same went for his legs, chest and neck, even his-oh my god, no, don't let it be. He reached a hand down just to check and make sure he still had his... yeah! He still had his junk! Internal fist pump!

Surprisingly, in a room full of werewolves, his dad was the first to wake comfort him. He handed Stiles a cup of water and ran his fingers through Stiles' hair. Ugh, he needed a haircut. After he gets out of the hospital and deals with his worried pack of werewol- Oh, crap. Werewolves. The rogue Alpha to be exact. He was undoubtedly the reason why Stiles was in the hospital in the first place. Well, that was just great. Now he’d have to think of and excuse to tell his— 

And just like that, as if his father could read his mind, said, “No need, son. Derek, here, told me everything.” Stiles eyes widened in shock as he thought about his dad finding out the details of what he’d really been doing with Scott for the past several months. He was about to open his mouth when the rest of the pack opened their eyes to see the wakened stiles. Derek walked over from the chair he was sitting at in the corner of the room.

“Everything?” Stiles asked tentatively, though he already knew the answer.

“Yes, Stiles, everything.” Derek said. “John and I had a long four days to talk while you were sleeping.”

“Holy shit! Four days? What the fuck happened?... JOHN?!”

Derek was going to say something but his dad interrupted him. “Do you remember anything, son?” he asked.

“Only bits and pieces.” Stiles responded. "I just remember having a fight with Derek. I remember waking up in some weird place with a crazed werewolf." Stiles was careful, keeping his heartbeat as steady as possible and telling bits of the truth so as not to alert any of the wolves to his lie. 

The truth was, Stiles remember everything. And nothing he remembered was good. 

 

* * *

 ** _6 days before_ **     

9:00 am

Stiles walked up to the front door. He was about to knock but he started having second thoughts. It had been a week since Derek asked Stiles out, told him he loved him and they were mates, and then promptly dumped him saying that it was for the best. What the hell was he even going to say to Derek? _‘Hey, I’m in love with you. We were sort of a “thing” for a while, but then you left me like I didn’t even matter. But I still love you.’_ That would go over so well. 

Just then Derek opened the door.

Before he could say anything, Stiles spoke. “Look, Sourwolf. Derek. I like you. Like, a lot. No, scratch that, I love you. I can’t believe it, but I’m in love with the big, Greek-god built, brooding, scary Alpha of the pack that I may or may not belong to. God dammit, Derek! I fucking love you so much it hurts to know that you don’t love me anymore.” Derek flinched the slightest bit at that comment. Slightly. “And you know what. Derek? You were right. You **are** Kate Argent.” Derek’s eyes went red and his fangs started peeking through his lips. “Oh, don’t give me that. You are. You are Kate Argent. You acted like you loved me and made me believe that you cared about me as much as I cared about you, then you broke my heart and told me I was worthless. All you needed to do was burn my house down and it would have been a fucking party.”

Stiles gasped at his own comment. He knew from the second he spoke his words that it was the wrong thing to say. And Stiles didn't even believe it, but he was just so angry and Derek was always so poker faced, and he just waned him to feel something. Stiles wanted Derek to feel hurt, to feel like he did, but in his anger he forgot that Derek knew exactly how Stiles felt and more. Because at least Stiles still had his family after their breakup. All Derek got was life insurance money and nine gravestones. 

Stiles drew out a long breath and walked away from the house back toward the jeep, but not before looking back at Derek standing completely still in the doorway, eyes red, both from his lycanthropy and from what Stiles realized was the only time he had every seen Derek cry. Stiles felt sick, absolutely sick. He had meant to go up to Derek's house and win him back but instead he'd gone and messed everything up again. He went home and curled under the covers in his bed and cried himself to sleep, hating himself for even mentioning Kate in any context. 

The next fourteen hours had been hell for Stiles, but also for the pack because they had no idea what went down, only knowing that Stiles had said something wrong. Jackson was the only one with the all the information, but only because he'd found Derek a few minutes after, and the Alpha was too distraught to hold himself back. Jackson had been stunned that Derek would trust him like that, and he'd promised his alpha that he'd never tell anyone about what happened until he was ready, if Derek would every be ready.

That night, Stiles was sitting in his bed not really staring at anything in particular, mostly at the walls of his room, when his window opened and someone came in. A little part of him hoped it was Derek, but he knew that it wasn't, he'd hurt Derek too much and would most likely never be forgiven. 

Stiles was surprised to see Jackson standing at the foot of his bed. 

"What are you doing here, Jackson?" He asked.

"Shut up and listen Stilinski." The other boy said sharply and Stiles was a little scared. In the recent months, after Jackson was let in on the whole werewolves thing, he'd taken to actually calling him Stiles, so when he heard his last name pass the other boys lips, he knew something was wrong. 

Jackson came up to the side of the bed and then sat down, moving to the middle where so that he was sitting across from Stiles. Stiles was surprised at the seemingly intimate gesture, almost like thy were friends. Weird. 

"You know." Stiles said quietly, afraid to maintain eye contact with Jackson. 

"Yes I do. I also said shut the hell up and listen."

Stiles nodded to Jackson, signaling that he was going to listen to what he had to say. 

"You really messed up, Stiles. You're most likely wondering why I'm here. I'm here because I know exactly what happened because I found Derek a few minutes after you left. He was crying in the living room and throwing furniture. I know that sounds stupid coming from someone who used to shit on other people for fun, and make their lived hell, but you went far beyond what I ever did. And don't try to say you didn't mean it, or that it just slipped out. It didn't. What you said was purposeful and specifically designed to hurt Derek. I get that you were angry and hurt. I know that what he did to you was wrong. But you had absolutely no right to say those things to him, Stiles."

At this point, after hearing about how Derek reacted, and hearing Jacksons words, Stiles wanted to set himself on fire. He truly felt like a monster.  

"What you did was unforgivable, Stiles." Jackson continued, moving closer to Stiles, who was fidgeting with his hands and refusing to look Jackson in the eye. "No one would put it past Derek to end your relationship once and for all. I certainly wouldn't. It's an appropriate response to your actions. You really were a shithead Stiles."

Stiles could feel the tears starting to fall, and Jackson's words stung, they cut deep, but they weren't lies. Jackson wasn't exaggerating. He was despicable. He heard Jackson sigh, and that sound, that little exhale of breath, was the sound of someone who was giving up. It was the sound of Jackson giving up on him. Like Derek probably would. It was that sigh which made Stiles cry. He couldn't hold it in any longer and he was racked by his sobs, tears flowing freely.  He didn't even care that Jackson was there. 

When Stiles started to cry, Jackson didn't stop him because he knew that the other boy needed it. He moved up the bed and held Stiles in his arms, internally teasing himself for being such a freaking girl. Stiles didn't stop when Jackson held him, clinging to him for reasons even he didn't understand, but he just kept crying, letting his feelings out through each tear. He cried until finally he was exhausted. 

"I'm not done talking Stiles," Jackson said after a few minutes of silence, maneuvering Stiles so that hit was more comfortable, but not letting go. Stiles merely looked up at him, to exhausted to speak. 

"You and this stupid pack really are a bunch of fucking idiots, you and McCall in particular. Usually though, it's mostly you," Jackson said and Stiles let out a sound that sounded like a snort. "But for some unknown reason, I actually care about all of you idiots. Lydia helped me realize it was because you were my family, and though we don't share blood, were take care of each other and look out for each other more that both pairs of my parents ever did. So I'm gonna tell you something important: it's not over between you and Derek."

With those words, Stiles jerked up, head hitting Jackson's chin hard, causing both boys to groan in pain. "Oh, shit sorry dude," Stiles apologized. Jackson waved him off, choosing to continue what was without a doubt the longest and most eloquent speech he'd ever given. 

"I love Lydia. I love that girl so much it hurts, and unfortunately, I've said some things that i can never take back, but we're still together because we love each other and we see that good, even through all of the bad, understand? Derek is never going to forget what you said to him. And it's important for him not to forgive you either. We all know that Derek has been through so much in his life, however fucking old he is. An he needs to realize that he deserves to be angry at people when they hurt him, that he doesn't always have to suck it up and put on a brave face for the pack. That doesn't mean that you two to can't move past this. Just like Lydia moved on from the things I said, Derek will do the same. You guys are mates, which is a pretty big deal. So suck it up and go over to him tomorrow and apologize without asking forgiveness. Admit what you did was wring but tell him that you want to move past it. He'll take you back. " Jackson let out a breath, finally done with his reprimand. 

Stiles didn't ask how he knew Derek would accept him again, but judging by the eloquence with which Jackson spoke, he figured that he said something similar to Derek before this. Stiles hugged Jackson and thanked him for being honest with him and helping him to win Derek back. Jackson hadn't planned on saying that much and when he glanced over at the alarm clock by Stiles' bed he saw that it read 1:00 am. He was too tired to get up and have to run all the way back home. He'd come here using wolf speed so that he didn't wake up his parents and so that nobody would know that he'd been here. Now thought, from all is talking what he really wanted to just lie down wight here and fall asleep.

**_Next day. 8:30 am_ **

Stiles woke up after a dreamless night. His body had needed to rest after all of his crying after Jackson came over. He tried to move, but a very well toned, and very obviously male arm held him in place. He managed to turn and see Jackson sleeping peacefully, snoring loudly. He couldn't control his laughter, not this early, and his cackling woke Jackson up immediately. He opened his eyes and looked around, but realized he wasn't in his own room, and it he definitely wasn't Lydia sleeping next to him. He sat up right away, looking at Stiles who'd practically fallen off the bed with laughter. He shot up off the bed to stand at its side. 

Stiles stood up and stopped laughing, and spoke seriously. "Thank you Jackson."

"You're welcome, Stiles." Jackson gave a small smile. Then his posture shifted and he said, "But of you tell anyone about this i will fucking kill you."

"Don't try to threaten me, dude, you snore so loud you sound like a freaking monster truck."

Jackson actually look scandalized, but he admitted defeat, not wanting Stiles to ruin his reputation. "Such a freaking idiot, Stilinski," he said as he made his way to the window. 

"You can use the front door, Jackson," Stiles said pointing to the hallway beyond his bedroom door.

"I don't need anyone thinking I fucked you or anything Stilinski," Jackson replied in true Jackson fashion. 

"Yeah because climbing out my window with messed up hair and rumpled clothes early in the morning doesn't look weird at all." Stiles said sarcastically, as both boys fell back into their usual characters.

"Whatever," Jackson mumbled as he made his way to the hallway and out the front door.

Stiles rushed down after him. "Thanks again Jackson!" He called out. 

"And by the way, I'm totally fuckable!" 

* * *

 

Stiles was brought out of his memory when he saw that the entire pack was staring at him. 

"So you really don't remember anything at all besides tho se few hours? Nothing after the fight with Derek? All those hours in your room, or Jackson Whittemore sleeping over and something about being fuckable?" The sheriff asked worriedly, but also wit a slight smirk on his face. 

Stiles paled, and Jackson blush under the sudden attention he was receiving. 

"What happened with Jackson?" Lydia asked.

"Who's fuckable?" Isaac questioned. 

"Guys, I have no idea what any of you are talking about. Dad you must have been hallucinating or something. It was probably all those donuts you've been sneaking in a workout. he sugar must have affected your eyesight,Stiles said nervously, looking directly a Jackson the whole time. 

"Stiles, that's not even a thing-"

Lydia was bout to correct him but Stiles cut her off. "Now will someone please tell me what happened? I only remember the parts with Derek in them.” He hadn't meant to say that part out loud, and turned when he heard a small chuckle, and he saw Derek drop his head and smile. And he though maybe Jackson was right, maybe they'd be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, Derek forgives Stiles for his comments and they make-up. Then I realized after re-reading the first chapter that it was super unrealistic for Derek to forgive Stiles, so I changed it a0 because it was ridiculous, b) I love writing angst and c) I absolutely love Stiles, but after watching the promo for the rest of season 5, and hearing him say "some of us have to make mistakes, some of us are only human" I feel like Stiles, I needed Stiles to mess up. Don't get me wrong, I love Stiles, but I wanted to give Derek a chance to truly be a victim and to show him being hurt and not just nourishing it off but acknowledging it and have other people realize that he's still a person who has feelings that can be hurt by words.


	2. Soul Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wakes up in a strange room with the Alpha.  
> The Alpha gives Derek a very special gift.  
> The Pack makes a plan to get Stiles back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has a few surprises. This has a few references to Kate Argent. She's still dead in this fic but she plays a key role in this story.

“Well,” Scott began. “The memory you just told us was the day the rouge Alpha caught your scent and the next day he kidnapped you…”

It was Monday and Stiles was getting his lunch. "Bro," Scott said. “Omg, what are we going to do about the rogue Alpha?” “ Dude, I have no idea. There’s a pack meeting tonight. Derek will tell us what the battle plan is. He went to sit down at the table where the rest of the pack was sitting, and ate his lunch, getting lost in his sandwich. “Well, Stiles? What the hell are we going to do?” Stiles was shocked when he recognized Jackson’s voice. When the heck did he become Stiles?

“I already told Scott: There’s a pack meeting tonight and Derek will tell us what we are going to do too handle the situation. Good?” Jackson and the rest of the pack nodded in agreement. They didn’t look to sure though. “Look, guys. Derek is going to protect you—no, Derek and I are going to protect you. Everything’s gonna be okay. Your mom’s got you.” The pack stared at him with disbelief. “Oh, don’t try that. I know you’ve been calling me “mom” behind my back.” The pack put their best guilty faces on, but Stiles could tell underneath it all was a group of smug werewolves all because he had finally accepted the role of “pack mom”.

The pack finished the rest of the day and parted ways, all of them soon to be together again that night at Derek’s place (which, after Stiles’ constant nagging, had been completely restored to all its former glory. However Stiles didn’t wan Derek to get too over whelmed so he only kept the original structure and recreated some of the molding).

Stiles climbed into his Jeep and headed home. When he got there he realized he was alone, remembering that his father was on some sort of stakeout (that Stiles had been spacing out when he told him). He looked in the fridge and found nothing but his dad’s healthy food. His dad might have to put up with this, but he certainly doesn’t have to. He took his keys and wallet and walked down the driveway to his car.

“My, my aren’t you just delicious?” A voice said from behind him. Stiles jumped and turned around and, though it was pathetic, naively hoped that it was someone in his pack. He was met with bright red eyes not belonging to Derek. Before he could respond he was struck down and everything faded to black.

* * *

Stiles came to with his hands and feet bound, tied around the chair he was sitting in. It was dark, definitely nighttime, and as he looked around he identified that he was in a medium-sized room with three small windows high up on each wall and a door on the fourth.

“Ah,” The Alpha said, coming out of nowhere and staring at Stiles with blood red eyes. “You’re awake.”

Stiles wiggled trying to loosen the bounds on his hands and feet. They were crazy tight. “I apologize for the tightness. Some of my Betas get a little too carried away. You’ll meet them later.”

In retrospect, Stiles should have seen it coming because when the first words out of his mouth were “Derek will kill you” and not something like _Where am I?_ or _What do you want with me?_ the Alpha was bound to react badly. The Alpha punched him square in the jaw. Stiles let out a hiss of pain, blood now dripping from his mouth. He knew the pack would find him. He knew Derek would kill the Alpha, he just didn’t know when. 

“You’re gonna need to do a lot better than that.” Stiles said. Jeez, did he have a death wish or something? What was he thinking? There was Derek, who he finally solidified his relationship with, his pack whom he loved like siblings or even children, Scott that would most certainly get himself killed if it weren’t for Stiles, and then there was his dad, who as he sat there was probably eating bacon and drinking Jack Daniels. Stiles shuddered at the thought of everyone he loved being taken away from him because of his stupidity. He was most certainly going through hell.

 _If you’re going through hell, keep going_ Winston Churchill once said. Where was he going with this? He had no idea. _Keep going,_ _keep going,_ _keep going_ he repeated to himself. “Hey Wolfy,” Stiles began. “I said you’re gonna have to do better than a punch to the face. I’ve survived a whole pack of Alphas, hunters, and do you know what a Kanima is? So nice try buddy, but you’re really not scaring me.”

 “Oh really?” The Alpha asked. “As you wish,” he said and promptly knocked Stiles out. 

* * *

Derek thought about what happened that day. _You are Kate Argent_ Stiles had said. He thought about leaving, but he already did that an it didn’t work. _You are Kate Argent._ Stiles believed that. And Jackson had talked to him, and had been surprisingly helpful. Jackson had also told him to let Stiles make the first move, but Derek was impatient. 

He called Stiles up. The phone rang twice before Stiles answered it. Except— “Hello, Derek. It’s so very nice to meet you. I’m Alpha Bentley. Joseph Bentley.” Except that _wasn’t_ Stiles. It was some Alpha named Joseph Bentley. Who had Stiles’ phone.

_Who had Stiles._

Derek let out a fierce growl. “What the hell did you do with my mate?” He asked threateningly.

“Oh, don’t worry. Your precious little mate, um, what do you call him… a Stiles? Well, anyway, he’s fine. He’s right here actually.” The Alpha extended his claws and dug them into Stiles’ thigh awakening him with a scream. Blood seeped out of the deep gash left in his leg.  

“STILES!” Derek screamed. “I will kill you. Do you hear me? NOBODY takes MY  MATE! You’re dead.”

“Aw, that’s very touching Derek. If you’ll excuse me, I have some fun things to do with your mate. Goodbye now.” The Alpha hung up the phone.

Derek panicked. The Alpha had Stiles and who knew what he was doing to him. The wolf clawed to get out; his eyes flashing red. **_Mate. Trouble. Kidnap. Mate. Pack. Family. Protect. MATE. MATE. MATEMATEMATEMATE!!!!!!_** Derek ran out of the house and howled, calling the pack together. They were all there within five minutes. _What happened?_  They all started asking.

“He’s. Took. Stiles.”

“Who did?” Isaac asked.

“The rogue Alpha.” Derek explained some of the conversation and what has transpired the day before with Stiles. Then Lydia said, “That must have been when he caught Stiles’ scent.” He really didn’t give the girl enough credit. She was crazy smart. Like, as Stiles would say, ‘I’m-got-accepted-to-MIT-and-I’m-going-there-but-no-big-deal-it-will-be-practice-for-when-I-take-over-the-world’ kind of smart. Stiles! Right, he had to focus. He had to get his mate back. Nobody knew what to do next.

However, after some thought, they agreed to go tell the Sherriff (and Melissa because now-a-days they were always together) and get the Argents involved. They called everyone to the sheriff’s house. Needless to say, it was a tense situation. The Sheriff did two things when everyone came to his house. One, he asked, “What the HELL is going on?” Two, he took out his gun and pointed it at Derek. “Explain,” he said. “Or I’ll arrest you. AGAIN.”

“John, listen—“ Melissa began.

“No, Mrs. McCall. It’s alright. Listen, an Alpha named Joseph Bentley took Stiles.”

“What? When?”

“A few hours ago.” Derek tensed. Every second they stood here Stiles was in trouble.

 “What do you mean Alpha? What is going on?” He looked around. He saw the three runaways, Erica, Isaac and Boyd; they all tensed and looked like they were on the verge of a nervous breakdown. That Whittemore kid and the Martin girl Stiles was obsessed with, Lydia were there too. And Danny. He was a nice kid. He turned his focus back to Derek and tightened his grip in his gun.

“Look, I can explain—“

“Then explain.”

 “Werewolves.”

 “Werewolves? That’s what your excuse for storming into my house? Really, son? That’s not good enough. I’m the Sherriff and my son is missing, not some crack head who’s gonna believe some stupid story about non-existent creatures. What’s _really_ going on?”

“Um, Sheriff, I can prove werewolves exist but I really need you to lower your gun first.” Derek said timidly. The shot wouldn’t kill him, seeing as it was a normal bullet, but it would still hurt like a motherfucker.

As soon as the Sherriff lowered his gun, Derek nodded to the pack and they all shifted. The Sherriff’s eyes almost burst out of his head. He was rendered speechless. 

It was Chris Argent that spoke up. “Look, John, Derek and his pack are werewolves, my family are hunters. Great, now that we’ve established that, lets focus on getting your son back shall we?”

The Sherriff nodded and decided that the pack would be his consultants whenever any one of his cases was supernatural. John stared at Derek for a while after that.

“What is my son to you?” He asked suspiciously.

 There wasn’t a point in bullshitting it, so Derek told the truth. “He’s my mate.”

 None of the pack was surprised, hell, even Scott had known beforehand. “Is that a sexual term? Am I going to have to arrest you for statutory rape?” 

 Derek choked. “n…n…no, sir, It’s not like that. (When John gave him the death glare he recanted that statement). Well, it is like that, sort of. I, I feel a strong need to protect him that’s even stronger than my pack’s feeling towards him. I want to keep him safe and away from harm. I wou— can’t live with out him. Which is why I want to find him as soon as possible because if he dies… if he does, I will literally die too. A werewolf who loses his mate goes crazy. Like Peter. And we won’t be doing anything until his 18th birthday.”

 “That’s in two weeks.” Was all the Sheriff said.

* * *

Stiles came to with the Alpha staring him directly in the eye. The Alpha— Bentley, right?— Bentley looked feral. He smiled, eyes going red. “Well, I hope you’re ready because it’s time to get down to business. I already know the Alpha of the pack is Hale. Now, little human, make yourself useful and tell me the other members. I know they keep you around for research.”

 Stiles’ head was still spinning and his jaw was on fire yet he still managed to choke out, “I.. I am part of the pack.”

 The Alpha bellowed. “Ha! A little, good-for-nothing human running with wolves. What, do you actually think you’re that important? I think you’re over estimating your role, little one.”

Those last words hit Stiles the hardest. Those were the same words Derek had said to him when he broke up with him. 

_Stiles barely even lifted his eyes as Derek jumped through his bedroom window. It was becoming a habit of his. A habit that Stiles, though he would never admit it, secretly loved. Derek spoke first._

_“Stiles, we need to talk.”_

_“Oh my god. Who died? Scott? Lydia? Isaac? Oh crap it’ Isaac isn’t it… oh my god, no—”_

_“STILES!” Derek growled loudly. Wow, he had to give the Sheriff serious credit for putting raising Stiles ‘cause **Damn**.  “Stiles, everyone’s fine. I… I need to talk about us.”_

_“Oh, ok.”_

_“Listen, Stiles. You’re just a kid. Only seventeen. It’s over Don’t come around anymore. ”_

_“Wha… what? WHAT?! No! no, you can’t say that to me! I’m a valuable part of the pack! I think of the plans that save your asses all the time! You told me you cared about me!” Stiles looked down. “You told me you loved me,” he said with a small broken voice._

_“No, you come up with the plan that almost get all of us killed, Stiles. You’re a human who runs with wolves. You can’t possibly keep up. And you are not pack. Just because you research some things and occasionally drive us somewhere in your death trap that you call a jeep doesn’t mean you’re important. I think you’re over estimating your role.”_

_Stiles was speechless. He didn’t, no, he couldn’t speak. Everything came crashing down. This past week with Derek had been incredible. They had almost been a normal couple. But now…_

_“Besides,” Derek said halfway out the window already. Stiles looked up. “I already found my mate.”_

_And just like that, his whole world was gone._

He snapped out of his daydream when the Alpha started smiling. Stiles looked to him. He knew he had to keep him talking. If there was one thing he learned, it was that bad guys loved to monologue. 

“Don’t you have any humans in _your_ pack? Humans are good for some things.” He said innocently hoping the Alpha would be too cocky to notice his attempt to stall.

“HA!” Alpha Bentley laughed. Honest-to-god laughed. “You stupid humans. What is it with you and proving yourself? You always think you’re so important. There are none of _you_ in my pack because you would only slow us down.” The Alpha stalked towards him. “Humans are nice for some things though, you’re right about that.”

When the Alpha reached him, he bent down and he lifted Stiles’ chin with his hand to meet his eyes. He locked eyes with him and began to smirk. “Yes, humans are very nice things indeed.” Bentley said with an all to creepy-psycho-uncle Peter voice. He stood up and called to his Betas. Soon two mean looking men were in the doorway. Bentley nodded to them and they walked towards Stiles and brought him towards another room, passing by a grand staircase and revealing that they were in a house. _Holy, crap this place must be huge; he didn’t even know there were other rooms, let alone an entire house to go along with them!_ A really large house. Scratch that, he just saw a pool. They were in a really large mansion.

* * *

“Alright, contacted some of my deputies and told them I’ll fill them in when we know the details. However, I’ve told my most trusted officer, Deputy Meyers, exactly what we’re dealing with.”

Chris filled in everyone with his opinion as hunter on what he would do if he was the Alpha so maybe the pack could gain some insight as to what Alpha Bentley was thinking. Derek agreed and stayed silent the whole time, the whole situation making him on edge.

That’s when the doorbell rang. Everyone looked, the humans grabbed their guns and the wolves all shifted into beta formed. It was Isaac who went and opened the door. He turned around and came back into the living room with a package in his hand. It’s addressed to Derek.” He said, tensing as he handed to package over to his Alpha.

Everyone stared shocked and Derek tentatively opened the package.  Inside was a picture of Stiles tied to a chair with a black eye and busted lip. There was envelope with a letter attached to it. He turned away in disgust and read the letter. It said _this is my little gift to you. You’re such a sweet kid. I’ll share my secrets with you. What about you? I just have to know everything about you. You trust me, right?_ In the envelope was a marriage license with two names on it.

Katherine Elizabeth Argent and Joseph Vincent Bentley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh! Kate Argent's married? What will happen next?


	3. Revenge is a Dish Best Served with Your Head on it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alpha starts his torture on Stiles.  
> The Pack finds out more about Kate and her marriage.  
> Danny smells good, like really good. At least, Isaac thinks so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so i'm taking some serious artistic license here. Some of the chronology might not match up perfectly, so just go with it. 
> 
> And i cannot write violence and torture scenes very well so sorry about that!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Teen Wolf and anything and everything I write about them not explicitly stated in the show, is entirely my own creation. (Some of my writing was inspired directly by the show, but if season 3 makes this whole story inaccurate, then fine.)

The Beta dropped Stiles off into another room. Wow, this looked familiar… because it was. He was in the recreation of the Hale house basement. Except this was more of a torture chamber. They tied him up with his hands above his head.

“Just like she did to him. I like this. Ok, time to have a little fun.” Bentley smiled, eyes wild and grabbed a knife.

* * *

 

Kate was married to the creep who took Stiles? Derek eyes went red and he became near feral. It took his entire pack, including some serious coaxing from the Sheriff, to calm him down. Needles to say, everyone stood there in stunned silence. “So… Kate was married to this guy. Why? He’s a werewolf, not to mention an Alpha werewolf. This makes no sense.” Scott chimed in. Normally, his sense of confusion and idiocy makes Derek want to choke him, but right now he’s just as lost as he his; everyone is.

It was Chris Argent who spoke next, shocking everyone in the room. “The Alpha’s birth name is Harold. He changed it to Joseph because it was biblical.” All eyes turned to him.

“You KNEW?” Derek snarled and lunged to attack Chris. Danny and Boyd held him down.

“I wasn’t sure until now. Until I saw the marriage certificate.” Derek pushed his Betas off of him and forced himself to calm down.

“Explain.”

“Derek, it’s a long story and—" 

Derek growled loudly and viciously at him, eyes red and fangs out.

Chris took the hint. “Ok, eight years ago Kate met this guy named Harold, Harry for short. He wasn't a werewolf back then. His father was an arms dealer, a legitimate one for the army. That’s actually where we got our cover story from. Anyway, he had access to advance weapons, ones that were perfect for… uh, you know, killing… people… like you.” He shifted uncomfortably.

“So, like I was saying, he had access to weapons that Kate desired. But he wouldn’t just hand them over so she married him. She convinced him he loved her, blah, blah, blah. After about a year, she leaves him, though, to come back to Beacon Hills and tell us about these weapons and everything she found. That’s when, uh, that’s…” Chris looked as uncomfortable as a teenager having the sex talk with their parents— the look on his face screaming ‘ _oh god please anything but this’._

“Well what happened, dammit!” Sheriff Stilinksi exclaimed. Chris stared straight a Derek, eyes filled with sadness and apology.

“That’s when she met you.” 

* * *

“Now that you’re here, we can have some fun.” The Alpha grinned, looking all too predatory holding his knife. It had a gold encrusted hilt. Stiles could faintly make our an engraving in the side of the handle. It had two sets of initials: KA + HB.

 _Huh, well,_ he thought _HB might stand for him. Bentley, but his name is Joseph. Although he could’ve changed it and his real name starts with an H. But who is KA… wait, no it can’t be, what in the world would an alpha be doing with—_

“Kate Argent.” Bentley said matter-of-factly. “Kate Argent and Harold Bentley.”

_What._

“I was going to give her this knife for our one year anniversary, but she had already left and began fucking your pathetic excuse for an Alpha. He took my love, now I’m going to take his. A beautiful symmetry.” Stiles had was spinning, trying to process all of this information, but he didn’t collect is thoughts because Bentley plunged the knife into his arm, letting the blood pour from it. Stiles didn’t even try to remain strong, he screamed in pain. The wound was deep and a few more of those and he was going to die.

As if sensing his train of thought— _seriously,_ he thought, _what is with people and being able to read my mind?—_ The alpha said, “No, little one, you’re not going to die. Not yet.” Then Bentley went to the side table next to where Stiles was tied up and came back with some powder in his hand. “You see this?” He said. “This is a special type of wolfsbane. It has healing properties that werewolves often use if they get injured with the deadly kind of wolfsbane. My knife is coated with the lovely werewolf killer. It has already taken effect and this powder will heal that wound, making it much easier to torture you without worrying about killing you before I can get all the information.”

“I won’t tell you anything.”  Stiles grit through closed teeth trying to handle his still bleeding cut on his arm.

“Hm, you say that now,” Bentley said as he put the powder on Stiles arm. Stiles let out another grunt and he began to feel some relief and looked at his arm that was now beginning to heal. 

“But we’ll see, Stiles. We’ll see.”

* * *

The entire room was silent and Derek fought back his memories of her. “Look, I hate to be the bully hear, but that was the past. And yes, it has come back to bite you in the ass, twice now, but we really need to focus on the fact that Stiles, your MATE, is currently being held by a psychopath. What are we going to do? If Stiles has his phone I can track it. If the Alpha does or any of his betas I can track that.” Danny said, breaking the silence and trying to keep everyone on track.

Thing was, Danny was right; because of Kate Argent, his family was dead and now his mate is gone because her husband wanted revenge. But Danny was also right in that they had to focus on Stiles. If Danny could do all the things he said he could then great.

“Ok, Danny you try to do that. You and Isaac go and try to track the phones and see if you can find any records of the pack members.” The rest of us will try to find him another way and devise a plan.”

“We can help,” Chis Argent said. “Look, I know you’re probably mad at me for not telling you about Aloha Bentley as soon as I knew, and fine. But as a hunter, I have connections to other inter families that keep track of all those turned in their areas. I have a god chance of finding his betas that way.” Derek agreed reluctantly and turned back to those left after Allison and Chris left. It was him, Lydia, Peter, Boyd, Erica, Scott, Jackson, Melissa McCall, the Sheriff, and his deputy.

God, turning Danny was the best damn decision he ever made. 

Derek turned back to the others. They began thinking of various strategies, but Derek was having a hard time focusing; his thoughts filled with the horrible pain that his mate could be going through.

* * *

 

Stiles let out another scream of pain, trying not to look at the blood that was pouring from his right thigh. 

“Come on, Stiles,” Bentley sniggered. “I’ve only just begun. Save some scream for later.” He smiled and plunged the knife into his ribcage and Stiles heard the scrape of the metal hitting his bone. He made an inhuman noise and started to tear up, but he refused to let the Alpha see him weak as he stared at the blood forming a puddle underneath where he was strung up. Bentley quickly put wolfsbane on his right thigh and the gash on his ribs, both wounds healing instantly. 

The wounds may have healed quickly, but Stiles was feeling light-headed form the loss of blood. Content with the injuries, Bentley began a round of questions. “How many in your pack?” he asked.

“However… many want…be in it.” Stiles responded, words coming out slurred and languid.

 “How many in the pack?” Bentley asked again. His grip on the knife tightened and Stiles prepared for another strike. God, if his father were here right now he would kill him for his lack of self-preservation right now because the next thing that comes out of his mouth is, “In what pack? Condoms? Cigarettes? “Cause, you know, in a box of condoms there can be anywhere from three to thirty-six, but if you ask me, I’m pretty sure the condom industry is big on perfect squares—“

The knife slashed across his cheek—the cut shallow, but painful. “And don’t get me started on Cigarettes.” Stiles managed to say 

“ENOUGH!” Bentley roared.

“Wow dude, you could totally could’ve play Mufasa in the Lion King. Although, you’re a complete dick so I would cast you as Scar, cause you know, the resemblance and all that. Huh, I could totally see that. Wait, this would probably be the end of the movie when Simba and Scar fight and Simba reclaims his throne, but… oh shit! I get to be Simba! Hells yeah, but I guess I’d have to figure out a way to overpower you. Pfft, like that’s gonna happen…”

Stiles trailed off as Bentley grabbed his jaw, forcing it open, and stuck his knife into his mouth. “Hmm, I wonder if you ever stop talking,” he said in an eerily calm voice.

“Maybe if I cut your tongue out,” he said, knife inching farther into stiles’ mouth until it his the tip of his tongue, “then you’ll stop. I do wonder what would happen. Would you like to find out Stiles?”

* * *

Danny typed furiously on the keyboard trying to lock on to Stiles’ cell phone signal, that is, if he had it on him and the Alpha or any one of his betas hadn’t noticed. Oh god, what if they noticed? What he was too slow and his hacking skills weren’t enough? Sure, Danny hadn’t been that close Stiles, but now, because of the bite his instincts were telling him to find and protect pack…

“Danny,” a voice pulled him from his thoughts as he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. Danny looked up at the source of the voice to be met with beautiful blue eyes and golden curls.

“You’re heart is racing. Calm down.” He said softly.

“Isaac.”

“Yeah, it’s me. Why are you so upset?”

Danny chuckled. “Seriously? I’m trying to lock on to a cell phone signal so that a friend and pack-mate won’t die… oh god what if he dies?” Danny’s fingers began trembling over the keys.

Isaac nuzzled into the crook of Danny’s neck. “Hmm, you smell good.”

“Nice change of subject, but thank you. It’s Armani like always.” Danny said and turned his eyes back to the screen in front of him.

“No, that’s not it… It’s something else.” Isaac licked a stripe up Danny’s neck to his cheek. Isaac wanted to stop, he didn’t know what he was doing and he knew he should be focused on Stiles, but his wolf _wanted_ —It craved Danny and he just smelled so damn good and Isaac can’t help himself. He let the wolf take over.

“Whoa, Isaac! What the hell, that’s kinda weird buddy,” he said, while trying to hide his massive boner from the other wolf. 

“Oh,” Isaac blushed and pulled away. “S-s-sorry.” He looked away.

Over the last few months, Danny had been fascinated with the shy beta. Fascination turned into a crush, which then turned into Danny having to restrain himself every time he saw Isaac. Werewolves, like him, (he still had to constantly remind himself he was one also) could smell emotions and stuff. He knew that Isaac didn’t feel the same way though, so he kept his feelings hidden.

There was a pregnant pause before both boys spoke simultaneously,

“I think you’re kind of amazing and I’m in love with you!”

“OH MY GOD I FOUND THE SIGNAL! YES!”

“Oh, awesome,” Isaac said happy that they found Stiles’ but disappointed that Danny hadn’t heard what he said.

Danny shot up from his computer. He quickly sent the coordinates to his phone and motioned for Isaac to follow. Isaac followed, but just before they reached the door, Danny pushed him up against the frame and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

When they broke apart, Isaac just stared at Danny speechless. “And for the record,” Danny said, taking his hand and leading him down the stairs, “I think you’re kind of amazing, too.”

They got down stairs and told the rest of the group what he found. “They’re at the Carlton Manor, you know, the old Mansion in Oakland that used to belong to some Duke or whatever. Here,” he said and handed over his phone to Derek, who grabbed it out of his hands and set I on the table. Everyone turned their attention to the phone and listened as Argent made a suggestion of how to attack. 

Danny caught the pack smirking at him, obviously having overheard what just went on. Erica grinned like a madwoman, but Jackson’s smirk never left his face and he glanced at the two (boyfriends? Lovers? Mates?— whoa, where did that one come from) betas, who Danny had realized were still holding hands. 

“I knew you heard me,” Isaac muttered under his breath before turning to Derek, who was announcing the official plan of action. He could focus now that everything with Danny turned out all right. He could focus on finding Stiles and helping Derek kill the evil son of a bitch who took him.


	4. These Cuts I Have, Oh They Need Love to Help them Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pack rescues Stiles.  
> The Sheriff has a little discussion with Derek.  
> Stiles has a flashback and shocks the pack with his account of his time held captive.  
> The Pack visits Deaton and they receive a lesson on werewolves and mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter was taken from the song "Don't Let the Sun go Down on Me" by Elton John and Bernie Taupin featuring George Michael. 
> 
> This chapter might help those who may be confused about his story's sequel. Deaton's lesson is very insightful.

Blood. The first thing Derek smelled as they neared the house was the smell of Stiles’ blood. He went feral and leaped out the car, fully shifted, as soon as the car stopped. His betas followed him; all shifted and observed their surroundings. He could hear other heartbeats, foreign ones and the scents of other betas. He heard a rustling in the bush near one of the windows, and turned towards the noise. A beta leapt out from the bush, but was quickly put down by Erica, who met her mid jump, and slashed her throat. Later, after this was over, he would tell her how proud he was that she reacted that quickly and learned from all his training.

His thought was interrupted as more betas came out from the shrubbery and attacked. His betas quickly took care of them, assisted by Allison and her father, shooting wolves dead from up in the trees.

His pack managed to take care of ten betas in a matter of minutes. He called them over with a growl and they proceeded through the door and into the abandoned mansion. Inside there were four more betas, who, upon seeing the Hale pack drenched in their own pack-mates blood, bowed their heads and moved away.

Derek paid no attention to them until one of them called out, “He’s in the basement. Take the stairs on the right straight down.” He then retreated back into a corner, head bowed low.

Derek grunted and raced down the stairs, the others following right behind him. Towards the bottom of the staircase they heard Stiles’ scream and paused for a millisecond before racing towards the noise.

They heard a loud crash and the sound of things falling as they neared the door. Derek, barreled straight into the door knocking it down, but was caught off guard by what he saw. He looked around at the familiarity of the scene, the shackles and chains, the dark walls. He snapped himself out of it as his eyes locked on to Stiles, strung up on the back wall. He raced over to him, but not wanting anyone to see him naked, called for Scott to come over and untie Stiles.

  
Scott gently let Stiles down and placed him next to Derek. Derek let out a small whine, and nudged Stiles, begging for him to wake up. The Sheriff burst into the room and ran over to Stiles and Derek. He handed Derek some clothes and turned away. Within an instant, human Derek was holding Stiles and calling to him.

“Stiles... Please wake up.” He begged, his gut clenching at the smell of blood and the site of his mate, striped to only his boxers, covered in bruises. “Stiles, please, I need you to wake up.”

Stiles didn’t budge. No heartbeat. Derek began to panic. He was too late, Stiles was dead. He had just heard him seconds ago screaming—what could have been his last sound.

“Stiles, you better wake up or else,” Derek said, beginning to cry, not caring at all one anyone else thought.

“Or I’ll rip your throat out with my teeth.” All eyes turned to the body laying in Derek’s arms as Stiles spoke.

“What?” Derek said softly as he nuzzled Stiles’ neck, relief pouring over him because his mate was still alive.

“You’re supposed to say, ‘Stiles, you better wake up or I’ll rip your throat out with my teeth.’ And you gotta growl. Like Grrrrrrr,” Stiles said, trying to imitate Derek’s growl, but ending up sound like cat.

Derek laughed softly, but John interrupted. “We have to get him to the hospital. The Argents are waiting with the car.” Right, of course, the hospital. Stiles groaned as Derek picked him up, still sore from the all the wounds.

They reached the car and Derek settled in with Stiles on his lap. As they drove, Stiles drifted in and out of consciousness. The last thing he saw was bright lights and heard a faint voice but couldn't hear what they were saying.

* * *

 

“That’s what happened. Then, for the next few days, you were sleeping.” Derek said as he finished the story for Scott.

“Whoa,” Stiles said as he adjusted the sheets of his hospital bed. 

There was silence for a while before Scott piped up. “Uh, buddy?” He asked tentatively.

“Yeah?” 

“Uh, I know you just woke up and stuff, so I don’t want to bombard you with questions, but…”

“What Scott? What?”

“How did Alpha Bentley die? ‘Cause when we were there, Bentley was lying on the ground beside you, stone cold. Nobody said anything or even noticed, but…”

This was the part that he was dreading. Stiles himself couldn’t even explain what happened, but judging by the looks on everyone’s faces, they needed even the most ridiculous of account of what happened. “Well,” Stiles said— and there was a shift in the room as everyone looked at him expectantly—

“I killed him.”

_Stiles trailed off as Bentley grabbed his jaw, forcing it open, and stuck his knife into his mouth. “Hmm, I wonder if you ever stop talking,” he said in an eerily calm voice._

_“Maybe if I cut your tongue out,” he said, knife inching farther into stiles’ mouth until it his the tip of his tongue, “then you’ll stop. I do wonder what would happen. Would you like to find out Stiles?”_

_Stiles whimpered. He had already lost a lot of blood and he just wanted to sleep. He wanted Derek to find him and kill this Alpha so he could go home to his nice warm bed. He would hug his dad goodnight. His eyes shot back up to the Alpha’s— defiance in his eyes. He would not die. He would not break. He kept his gaze on the Alpha, showing him that he will not submit._

_Bentley sighed. He pulled the knife out of Stiles mouth, dragging it along his lips. The taste of blood filled Stiles mouth, overwhelming his senses for a moment. He spit out the blood on the ground in front of him. “Now, Stiles, I like to think of myself as a patient person. However, I want something from you and because I do, I want it fast. So, I am going to try something different with you.” Bentley put down the knife and walked over to the corner of the room and brought back a chair. He pulled it directly in front of Stiles and began to talk to him._

_“You seem to like talking. So let’s talk.” Stiles scoffed._

_“I thought I made it clear I wasn’t going to tell you anything.” He said bitterly._

_“Fine. You can just listen.”_

_That’s when the real pain started. It wasn’t when Bentley cut him or beat him, but when he started to describe the terrible things he was going to do to the pack. Bentley talked about intimate details of the various members. He talked about Boyd and Erica’s love story and of Scott and Allison. There was sweet little Isaac and what happened to the elder Lahey. He heard threats about Danny and Jackson. Then came Lydia. All the things he was going to do to his pack._

_“And Derek. Oh, Derek, the sad brooding alpha of your ragtag group of teenage misfits. I think I’ll have fun ripping his insides out. Gut him and watch him bleed; the sad look in his eyes. Hmm, he can join his family.” Bentley smiled, and started to laugh— a thick, stark and terrifying cackle._

_Stiles curled his hands into fists with whatever strength he hand and let out a low rumble from his throat. Bentley tilted his head, seemingly amused._

_“I guess that gets you going? Hearing your mate in danger? Oh, oh, oh, let’s have some fun. After all, nothing says fun like watching your mate die slowly in front of you while you’re helpless to stop it. That just gets me going!” Bentley said and lifted himself from his chair slightly._

_“No.” Stiles managed to squeak out. He felt a heat, a burning sensation throughout his entire body._

_“What?” The alpha asked, obviously surprised._

_“I. Said. NO!” the last part came as a shout as the burning sensation turned into all around fire and Stiles eyes went white. But before Bentley could utter a word, a burst of bright light emanated from Stiles, engulfing Bentley. The only sounds were Stiles shouting and Bentley screaming in agony._

**_Thud._ **

_The alpha’s body hit the floor. Stiles’ chains opened and he fell to the ground and blacked out._

Nobody spoke. Hell, Stiles was pretty sure he was the only one even breathing right now. Erica and Lydia were staring at him, both judging him, and the latter seemed to be trying to figure out what went on.

Lydia stood up out of her seat from where Jackson was holding on to her. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. “Well someone has to call Deaton and get him to come and explain what the fuck just went on.” She huffed and whipped out her phone.

“Deaton? Yes, hi. Listen, we need you over at the hospital. Something more strange and supernatural occurred—“ there were a few snorts in the background. “Something more strange the usual. We might have a human who isn’t so human. I think our Spark is more like a flame, if you know what I mean. Yes. Uh huh. Well… he said he killed him. Yes. Ok. Yes. See you then.” She told a quick version of the story to Deaton before she hung up and turned to the room. “He’ll be here in ten.” She announced and plopped gracefully back down into her chair.

* * *

Deaton arrived soon after, as he promised, and he brought along a few books with him. The room was silent as he walked in the room and stood next to Stiles’ hospital bed. “So I hear that you may possess magic.”

“Yeah, doc, I’m magical.” Stiles said sarcastically.

“In a sense yes.”

Deaton received blank looks from everyone. “You have magic in your blood. Your mother had magic as well, looking at your DNA as I just did before I came here.”

“Mom had magic?” Stiles asked, getting emotional at the mere mention of his mother.

“Yes. She passed it on to you. You’ve always had it. Your magic was awakened when you were kidnapped.” He said.

“Awakened?” Derek asked.

“Yes, awakened. You see, you and Derek are mates. When you were kidnapped, the Alpha threatened your friends, correct?” Stiles nodded and tried the best he could to refrain from firing a thousand questions. “When he threatened your pack, something was triggered inside of you that awakened your magic: protection. Your instinct to protect the pack was a part of your need to show Derek that you were a worthy mate. The Alpha Mate is the one who stands as an equal with the Alpha and helps him or her in all the aspects of running a pack. Protection is a big role. Bentley also directly threatened Derek, which then caused your magic to eliminate the threat.” Deaton finished.

“Damn, Stiles! Who knew you had it in you!” Jackson said, cocky as ever. Good to know you can still count on him to be the jackass in every situation.

“So… mates? For real? I mean, Derek told me we were, but I didn’t know if I really believed him.” Stiles said the last part quietly.

“Stiles, has Derek told you about Mating?” Deaton asked in his ‘ _I’m asking just to be polite because I’m going to give you a lecture anyway_ ’ voice.

“Uh, not really, I only know that you die without a mate.”

“Not quite. You cannot Google everything.” Deaton sighed and addressed the room. “Alright, I’m going to give you all a lesson in mating.” He began:

“Mating is a complicated endeavor. We call people mates, when the two people recognize each other on a subconscious and more primal level. They are drawn together and often share a very deep connection that can form almost instantly. These two people see the other as a good match for them; a perfect person to be their equal. A werewolf, should they desire, can mate another, human or werewolf. The two parties go through three steps, all taking place on a full moon night. The first step is Declaration. The two people must announce in front of witnesses, much like a marriage, their intent to mate. At least one of these witnesses must be a wolf so as to detect any lies or forcible unions. These intents are much like vows and many often personalize them—“

“So it’s basically a wedding.” Stiles interrupted.

“Quiet.” Erica said from the back. “Let the man speak, Stiles! Damn!” She exclaimed.

Deaton continued, ignoring the fake apologetic look Stiles was giving him. “The second step is Amalgamation. In this stage, the two parties exchange bites. One goes first, normally the dominant one in the relationship. He or she bites the other on the left junction of the neck and the shoulder. The other repeats the same to them. They join in a howl and the rest of the witness and pack joins them.”  Deaton stopped, but Stiles remembered a third step was mentioned.

“What’s the third step?” He asked. Derek turned red and Deaton let out a small chuckle.

“The third, and very recently added step, is Consummation.” 

All the air in the room suddenly rushed out. Sties’ face felt hot with embarrassment and he didn’t even know why. Oh yeah, his dad was in the fucking room listening to weird mating rituals. 

“Wait, so do Derek and I get to do this?” Stiles asked.

“What?” Derek asked, surprised. 

“Well can we do this? You said I was your mate. Let’s make it official.”

Derek just looked shocked. How was Stiles even asking him? Of course he wanted to do it, but he also knew what this meant. Stiles couldn’t change his mind; he would be stuck with Derek forever. He couldn’t do that to him. No, he just couldn’t.

“I give my approval.” John said.

“WHAT?!” Stiles asked, absolutely stunned by his father’s response.

John sighed. “Look son, am I happy that I had to find out about the existence of werewolves and your apparent relationship with one that just so happens to be six years older than you? No, of course not. However, I can see that Derek was considering not going through with this mating thing because he wanted to think of you first.” The Sheriff stood next to Derek and clapped him on the back.

“And any man who’s willing to do that for my son is ok in my book.” He said the last part smiling because Derek stilled looked tense. However, all the tension in Derek’s shoulders seemed to rush out as he realized what had just happened. He turned back to Stiles and looked at him intently. He just stared at the beautiful man that was lying before him, all because he couldn’t protect him. But that would all change once they were mated. Everyone would know that Stiles was **his** and that they couldn’t touch him— unless of course they wanted to die.

Stiles sat upright in the hospital bed. “Alrighty then, Derek, MATE ME!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wanted this to be a classic damsel-in-distress fic, but at the same time I also wanted to include a BAMF Stiles, so I combined them. Hope you guys like it! 
> 
> Next chapter preview: Feelings! Lots and lots of feelings! (And if i can get my act together possibly sex, so the rating might go up. No promises, though).


	5. Hungry Like the Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles comes home from the hospital and the Sheriff gives him a talk.  
> Sterek sex happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THERE IS NO ESSENTIAL ADDITION TO THE PLOT. Stiles and Derek have sex because damn, it's about time. 
> 
> You can skip this chapter and not miss anything. It's not the most graphic considering I usually don't write sex in any of my fics.

Stiles was glad to be released from the hospital a week later. He returned home and the Sheriff immediately ordered him to his room to rest.

“Dad, I’ve been in a hospital all week resting.” He complained.

“Yes, you were. Why? Because you almost died, Stiles! And you’ve been lying to me for the past year about the supernatural. So, I want you to rest so that I don’t have to worry about you. Just take it easy son.”

Stiles felt a wave of guilt wash over him as he saw he pain that he had put his father through. He sighed and walked over to his father and enveloped him in a bear hug. The Stilinksi men are huggers.

He pulled away and John gave another sigh. The chastising wasn’t over yet. However, instead of being reprimanded, Stiles was surprised yet again by what his father had to say.“Stiles, son, you know that I love you.”

“Yeah, dad, of course.”

“Please don’t interrupt me—“

“Sorry—“

“STILES! Jesus, listen. I love you no matter what. We didn’t really get a chance to talk in the hospital because your friends were always there. I want you to know that I don’t care if you like men. You’re still my son and nothing will ever change that. Now, Derek on the other hand, is a different story. I am okay with whatever it is you to want to do, the mate thingamabob or whatever.”

“Wow, dad, you have a real way with words.” Stiles joked.

His dad laughed, but then his expression turned serious. “Derek is 23 years old. He was a suspect— exonerated, but suspect nonetheless — in his sister’s murder. His entire family was killed in a fire, meaning he’s got a shit ton of emotional baggage. Seriously, though, does he ever smile? Anyway, he’s also a werewolf, which will take some time to get used to. All that being said, be safe.” His father handed him something, gave him a kiss on the forehead and apologized because he had to work the night shift.

Stiles watched his father leave and gaped when he saw condoms in his hand. He walked up to his room and wasn’t surprised when he saw Derek sitting on his bed. They exchanged wordless greetings as Stiles climbed onto his bed beside Derek.

"We have to talk about what happened, Derek." 

The werewolf nodded stiffly, not wanting to relieve the hours before the kidnapping. "Jackson talked to me. old me what I should do. I am still angry Stiles, but I almost lost you and so I'm ready to move on. I just want to move on.." he trailed off. 

“My dad gave me condoms,” Stiles blurted out, and wow, his timing was impeccable. 

Derek merely grunted in agreement. He turned and flipped his legs so that he was straddling Stiles, hands on either said of his face. They both just stared at each other for a moment. Stiles unconsciously licked his lips and Derek tracked the movement of his tongue. Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore and he kissed Stiles, slow and tender, just a brush of lips, and pulled back. He heard Stiles whine at the loss of his lips and he smiled. Derek kissed him again, this time with hardness to it, making it rough and passionate. Stiles gasped, parting his lips, allowing Derek to deepen the kiss by adding his tongue. Stiles was making appreciative noises and Derek found himself moaning a little bit as well. Derek pulled away and started kissing Stiles’ jaw, nosing down his neck and pressing soft kisses all over his neck. Stiles keened at the contact, sending shivers coursing through Derek. Stiles couldn’t believe what was happening. He was making out with Derek Hale. Derek Hale, the same grumpy, scowling Sourwolf that he was completely in love with…

Shit.

He must have said that out loud because Derek was looking at him with a pained expression on his face, a mix between anger and confusion.

“Derek,” he began, trying to cover his mistake. Sure, they were mates, but it still felt like maybe Derek didn’t feel that w—

Derek dove back in, sucking and biting and kissing Stiles’ neck. There would definitely be visible hickeys tomorrow. “Fuck, Stiles, I love you too,” Derek said and he ground his hips down and oh, that felt good. That felt really good. Stiles began meeting Derek’s movements, the two men rutting against each other, trying to gain more friction.

“Please, Derek… aah… I…. OH FUCK…I need more,” Stiles whined, trying to form sentences and failing miserably. Derek responded and, moving at inhumnan speed, stripped them both of their clothes and leaving only their boxers on. Then Derek came back down in between Stiles’ spread legs, their chest touching. Stiles let out an obscene noise and it nearly made Derek come right there in his boxers.

Derek took pity on his mate and pulled off once and again and pulled on the waistband of Stiles’ batman boxers. Once they were completely off, Derek smiled and looked longingly at Stiles cock, which was now right there in front of him. Derek licked his lips and cut off whatever his mate was about say as he brought his mouth around Stiles’ length. Stiles let out a breathy moan as he felt the wet heat of Derek around his dick. Derek licked a long line from the head to the base and dove down again. He moaned around Stiles’ dick, reveling in the taste of his mate.

Derek suddenly pulled off and Stiles pouted at the loss, but Derek stripped off his own underwear and found the lube, before quickly returning to the bed. He bent down even further and began kissing all along Stiles body and brought his mouth to Stiles hole. Derek just kept his mouth there, lips pressed against it, just breathing. Stiles keened at fisted the sheets until his knuckles turned white. They’d never gone this far before when they were together weeks ago. Derek took an experimental lick at the rim, and watched as Stiles continued writhing in the sheets. Feeling more adventurous, the wolf worked his tongue around the rim and slowly pushed it inside. Stiles arched up in pleasure nearly concussing himself as his head narrowly missed the headboard.

Derek brought his left hand and placed it on Stiles’ stomach, holding him down. He continued to lick Stiles and fuck him on his tongue. Derek momentarily released his left hand to grab the lube and coat the fingers of his right hand. He returned to holding Stiles down and lifted his fingers to the rim of Stiles hole. He looked up to glance at Stiles and nearly came when he saw him. His mate looked wrecked: messy hair, dilated pupils and abused lips from kissing and from Stiles constantly biting his own lips. Derek shuttered, keeping his eyes on Stiles, and pushed his first finger inside. Stiles was tight, but not as tight as Derek would have imagined.

“Derek, I’ve done this to myself before. Stick another finger in me!” Stiles whined. Derek complied, adding a second finger. Stiles bit his lip and let out a loud nasally whine. Derek moved his fingers faster, scissoring Stiles and opening him up. He didn’t want to rush his mate, but he needed to be inside of Stiles so he added a third finger. Stiles let out a pleased shout along with slew of curses.

“Ah.. Derek..nghh.. need more, please… Ah DEREK FUCK ME!” Stiles shouted. Derek pulled his fingers out, needing to mate Stiles. As he reached for the condom, Stiles stopped him.

“Uh, do we have to, cause you’re my first and you can’t get diseases so…” Stiles trailed off at the look Derek was giving him. The fact that Stiles trusted him that much, had Derek thinking of disgusting thoughts so as not to blow his load right then and there. He lubed up his dick and positioned it as Stiles entrance. Stiles’ eyes widened as he took a look at Derek’s dick. It was beautiful. It was a decent length, about nine inches and it was wide and… it was cut. Stiles wondered how that was possible, he would’ve figured werewolves wouldn’t have circumcisions. Derek nudged Stiles out of thoughts. He looked at his mate, and waited for his okay. Stiles nodded and Derek pushed in, bottoming out quickly. Both men had to catch there breathe at the spike of pleasure.

“God, Stiles, you’re so tight… nnnngh, jesus…” Derek muttered incoherently as he began shallow thrusts. Stiles was all wet and tight around him and the friction was perfect, so perfect that Derek was worried that he wasn’t going to last much longer. Stiles quickly overcame the slight pain of being breached as he adjusted to the intrusion. Derek thirsted in and hit a spot inside of Stiles that had him seeing stars.

“Derek, oh my god, please, RIGHT THERE… derekderekderek, more! Move, please, harder, faster Derek come ON!” Stiles commanded and Derek complied, pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in. Stiles let out and appreciative groan. The feeling was so amazing that for a while neither men could speak, the only sound was the wet slapping of skin and little moans emanating from them both.

Stiles opened his eyes when he heard a growl and looked up to see Derek wolfed out, eyes red and felt his claws lightly piercing the kin around his hips. Seeing Derek loose control turned Stiles on even more. “Hmmm, Derek, I’m gonna… I’m gonna…” Stiles tried to get the words out, but the pleasure was becoming too much. Without warning, Stiles came, shooting ropes of come between them, coating their bellies. As he did, he clenched so hard around Derek, that Derek’s thrust became erratic and his hips faltered. He joined Stiles seconds later, coating Stiles' insides and filling him up.

Derek pulled out and collapsed next to Stiles. He pulled his mate closer and curled protectively around him.

“We still need to have a talk.” Stiles mumbled, already half asleep.

“Go to sleep.”

“But—“

“Stiles, shut up.”

“Fine, but we’re talking in the morning.” Stiles said grumpily and promptly feel asleep. Derek chuckled softly to himself and slowly drifted into slumber.

* * *

Derek woke up to a pleasurable feeling in his lower region. He opened his eyes and reached out his arm, but the bed was empty next to him— _oh my god Stiles is sucking my dick,_ he thought to himself when he looked down to see his mate’s mouth around his length. He put a tentative hand on the back of Stiles head and groaned.

Stiles eyes shot up to meet his and he pulled off to say, “Good morning Sourwolf,” and then resumed giving Derek a blowjob. The werewolf was stunned at Stiles’ ability. Stiles was confident and demanding and Derek was coming undone. Stiles took a finger and very gently breached Derek’s hole, and that was it.

“Stiles… Stiles I’m— AH!” He cut himself self off as he shot his load down Stiles throat. Again, much to his surprise Stiles was confident and swallowed Derek down, managing to drink most of his cum, though some splattered onto the side of his mouth and on the floor. Stiles just groaned and smiled lazily as he climbed on top of Derek.

Derek reached for Stiles and pulled him down, kissing him hungrily. He then flipped them over and pulled back. “Where did you learn that?” He asked possessively.

Stiles laughed. “It’s called porn Derek. Don’t worry, you were my first.”

The wolf preened at the knowledge that nobody had ever touched his mate before him. But his prideful moment was cut short.

“Now, how about that talk?” Stiles said and Derek huffed and nodded, knowing it was no use to argue with his mate. His mate; he liked the sound of that. “So now that I’m your mate, what happens? I’m I going to be treated differently? Oh my god I’m not some sort of Pack Mom or something, right?!” Derek laughed and comforted his mate.

“Now that were mated you have a different place in the pack. As the Alpha’s Mate you are second in command just below me and just higher than Scott, my second. That means you act as the Alpha when I’m gone or otherwise unavailable. And no, you’re not pack mom, you are a man who is in charge and looks after everyone. If you want to see it that way then fine, but jesus Stiles where do you come up with this stuff?” Stiles laughed and gave Derek the _‘you do realize who you’re talking to’_ look. The werewolf, laughed as well, thinking about how he came to find a mate in Stiles of all people.

“Did you mean what you said?” Derek asked the teen. Stiles cocked his head, confused. “When you said you loved me, did you mean it?”

“Fuck, Derek, of course I did I mean how could I not? You looked like a god, seriously, though, your abs and face and eyes and dick…” Stiles looked up and found Derek was starting to look uncomfortable and doubtful. “Shit! No, that’s not— look, all those things are true; you’re hot as fuck. But you’re also kind and generous and really adorable. Like how you stick out your bottom lip and put when you’re upset. Or when you smile at the pack when you think no one is looking. Sure, we’ve been through shit, but you’ve helped us in your own weird way. I love my mate. I love you Derek Hale.” Stiles said with ease and a steady heartbeat.

Derek was over the moon, no pun intended, at hearing this. “I love you too, Stiles. I used to hate you. You were this annoying kid, but you’re annoying loyal too, and you don’t take any of my crap, so yeah, me too I guess.”

Stiles was silent for a while. “Wow, that’s gonna need some working on. You’re lucky I love you because that was kind of a shitty response.”

Derek frowned and tried to apologize, but Stiles stopped him. “No, it’s ok, we’ll work on it. You’re still a Sourwolf, nothing’s gonna change that. We both need to clean up the dried come on our chests that we didn’t last night. Now how about we get cleaned up and you show me how much you love me in the shower.” Stiles said coyly and moved to walk to the bathroom. Derek’s eyes flashed red as he followed eagerly to join his mate.

Stiles had never seen him move so fast.

He knew that would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Next chapter is the last. OMG!!  
> Also, this was my first time ever writing something this sexual so sorry i it sucks and like turns you off or something.


End file.
